youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Sasha
Funny Sasha is an American YouTube channel created in March 2016. The channel used to consist of small children opening surprise toys and playing with them under the name Craaazy Toys. New videos came on the channel multiple times daily, but then came once every other day with their "Learn Colors" series under their current name. Growth And Temporary Ending The channel had received over 285,000 subscribers until November 4, 2017, where the channel gained approximately 4.3 million subscribers in the matter of 2 weeks, surpassing PewDiePie's record of gaining the most subscribers on YouTube in a single month, which was nearly 2.5 million gained in January 2014. During that time period however, the channel lost over 1,250,000,000 views, going from nearly 1.8 billion to just over 665 million. On November 21, 2017, the channel had all of their 242 videos deleted, hid their subscriber count, changed their profile picture, bio, and their username from Craaazy Toys to Crazy Kids Vlog to Funny Sasha the next day around 6 PM EST to Funny Family Show the day after back to Funny Sasha, which is currently their username, the same day. This is likely due to the channel owner(s) usage of bots, a computer program used to generate fake views and subscribers to make a social media account seem and get more popular, along with getting more money. YouTube has a system of detecting and deleting bot accounts to ensure the site's legitimacy so they can avoid controversy and be more aware of it's sites trends and algorithms to categorize and manipulate it's content better, as well as make a fair environment for their content creaters to succced so they can add more of them to YouTube to better and diversify the site's perception and financial gain, which may have been the reason for the channel's view plummet. The videos were either taken down by YouTube or the channel's owner(s) themselves to avoid evidence of their existence, the same reason why they hid their subscriber count and changed their profile picture, bio, and username, four times within the span of three days. It is not at all usual to see a sudden jump from a few hundred thousand to a few million subscribers in just a few weeks on social media, at least not yet. According to Social Blade, if the channel kept on going on the robotic and alarming rate it was, it would have surpassed PewDiePie's channel a year and 3 months from then. The channel ended the same day Vlad CrazyShow was deleted and terminated. At the time, the channel was the second fastest growing Toys channel and channel in general, behind Craaazy Toys, in subscribers. Toy channel owners have been accused of practicing bot usage since Ryan ToysReview's fast rising debut on YouTube in 2015, meaning that it is likely the Vlad CrazyShow channel was deleted and terminated off YouTube for the same reason the Craaazy Toys channel was not taken off YouTube, but ended, possibly even banned. "Toy Freaks", another big Toy YouTube channel with over 8.5 million subscribers may have gotten deleted at this time for the same reason. There is no evidence of affilation of Craaazy Toys both YouTube channels. It is slightly posssible that the channel gained actual real views and subscribers due to top Toy YouTube channels getting some of their channel's videos deleted due to inappropriate content for children, one of them including Ryans Toy Review. That means that Craaazy Toys may have ended because of accusations or an accuracy of releasing inappropriate content for children rather than subscriber and view botting. However, many small and big Toy YouTube channels were deleted or banned the same month, mostly around the 20th which is around Thanksgiving in some countries, meaning that the possibilities can even vary beyond inappropriate content and botting. Return On November 30, 2017, the channel returned to YouTube under the name Funny Sasha. It is likely it is still on YouTube because YouTube and the channel owners settled an agreement for them to stay on the site as usually YouTube bans channels and it's owners once the company detects their bot usage. Their first video since returning received only 1,000 views in the first day of it's upload, further proving the channel's actual lack of real subscribers and views. The channel continues to upload today with it still not showing its subscriber count for an unspecified reason along with getting low activity on their series of videos starting with "Learn Colors". Trivia *Around the same time of the channel's temporary ending, on November 23, 2017, a hacker or hackers known by the name of "Lizard Squad" hacked YouTube and some of the site's most popular users at the time which included Keemstar, IDubbbzTV, Papa Jake, and more. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Educational YouTubers